Burn
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: A coronation in another kingdom has Wolfram feeling jealous. Especially when Yuuri starts to get friendly with the rulers. Better than described. There are OCs, but they will not interfere with the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. A new fanfiction... I have so many now! Anyway, I apologize for any OOC attitiudes anyone has,or any mistakes I make. I have just started reading the manga, and started the anime for the _third time._

* * *

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1

"You cheater!" Wolfram shouted, chasing Yuuri around the courtyard. "Just what were you doing with that girl!"

"She had dropped her bag!" Yuuri shouted back. "I was just helping her." Yuuri hoped this would satisfy the raging demon, but all it did was agitate him more.

"Then get back here!" Wolfram shouted, picking up his pace. Yuuri _ran_...right into Conrad.

"Oh, Sorry Yuuri." Conrad gave an apologetic smile as he helped the Maou up.

"It's okay, Conrad." Yuuri gave a little smile in return. Wolfram appeared next to him.

"Hmph." Wolfram turned away. Yuuri gave an embarrased chuckle.

"Your majesty," Yuuri turned to Conrad. "We recieved a letter from another kingdom. It appears that their ruler wants to speak with you."

"Really?" The Maou caught Wolfram tense. "When do we leave?"

"What!" Wolfram turned around and grabbed Yuuri's shirt collar. "Why would you want to go? Do we even know the kingdom or the ruler, Conrad?"

"Wolfram, they are inviting me." Yuuri said. "It'd be rude if I didn't go."

"You're too naive." Wolfram stalked away in anger.

"When do we go?" Yuuri repeated his question to Conrad.

"We leave tomarrow." Conrad answered. "That should give you plenty of time to calm your fiancee down." He pointed to the fuming blonde.

"Okay. Thanks Conrad." Yuuri ran after his fiancee. "Wolfram! Wait up!"

Conrad smiled before looking at the message again.

_King Yuuri is invited by Queen Maria Higurashi to attend the coronation of her sister, Ice, who is coming of age in three days. The Maou is allowed to bring up to three guests, along with his fiancee, Wolfram von Bielefelt._

* * *

*facepalms* This sounded way better in my head. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review on your way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I can't believe that Burn is now on it's second chapter. To be frank, I wasn't planning on writing another chapter this soon. But, you guys convinced me. So onto Reader Review Responses:

* * *

Guest #1- Thanks!

Guest #2- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I hope you're happy with this chapter,too.

* * *

Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 2

The next day Yuri,Wolfram,Conrad,and Gwendal were riding to the Higurashi's kingdom. Yuri and Wolfram were riding on the same horse, at Wolfram's insistence.

"I want to make sure he doesn't cheat in front of me." Had been his explanation. Knowing better than to argue with him, Conrad and Gwendal had agreed.

The ride was quiet, before Yuri thought of a question.

"Hey Conrad," Yuri looked that the brown haired male. "Do you know anything about the one who sent the invitation?"

"Maria?" Yuri nodded. "I don't know that much," Conrad answered. "But I do know that there are three Higurashis. Maria is the oldest, so I assume she would be the ruler."

"I don't see why she matters." Wolfram said. "After all, aren't we here for her sister's coronation?"

"She invited us Wolfram." Yuri answered, feeling slightly put off with his fiancee's attitude. "It'd be rude if I didn't know anything about her."

Wolfram opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when the pounding of horse hooves came up behind them. The four males turned to see a seemingly pale blue horse galloping up behind them. The figure on the horse had a black hood covering their face.

"What is-" The figure appeared next to them, and pulled Yuri off of Wolfram's horse.

"Yuri!" Wolfram shouted, shock clearly in his voice. Conrad and Gwendal unsheathed their swords and charged at the figure.

Wordlessly, the figure kicked the horse's side, making the horse speed up and race off with the figure still holding Yuri firmly.

"Yuri!"

* * *

Well,there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review on your way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Here's the next chapter to Burn. Now reader review responses:

* * *

Ravencarr- You're welcome. Ah chapter 2 should be chapter 10? There is a reason for it. They are an adorable couple aren't they. And Gunter...someone has to look after the palace while they're gone.

Guest #1- Here's the next chapter. You'll know soon.

Guest #2- Sorry! I didn't have that many ideas for last chapter. Hope this makes up for it.

* * *

Now onto the chapter!

~Chapter 3~

Yuri was so shocked, he didn't even make a sound as the figure carried him further away from his fiancee and friends.

"Yuri" Wolfram's desperate shout snapped him back to his senses. He started to struggle, but the figure tightened their grip on him.

"Do you want to fall?" They asked. Yuri noticed how close he was to the ground andalmost dropped himself.

"I don't."

The figure nodded "Good choice." Then they kept riding.

* * *

Yuri didn't know how long they had been riding, but he noticed the palace while the sun was setting.

The gates to the palace were wide open as the two rode through the slowly emptying village.

"Welcome home, miss." The figure leapt off their horse and pulled back _her _hood.

Yuri recoiled in shock. " _What?_"

"Where's Maria?"

"Waiting inside." The girl nodded and grabbed Yuri's wrist.

"Come with me."

* * *

"That stupid wimp!" Wolfram shouted. Conrad and Gwendal sheathed their swords and continued riding next to the fuming fire demon prince. "How could he not see that!"

"With all do respect," Conrad said. "You didn't see them either."

Wolfram grumbled,but stayed quiet. Gwendal stayed quiet, his stern eyes thinking.

"What is it,Gwendal?" Conrad and Wolfram looked at the silent demon.

"It's about the person who took Yuri." Wolfram perked up. "I feel like we've seen them before."

* * *

Sorry if it's not long enough for everyone. It's late so I'm tired. The person's identity will be revealed next chapter. Sorry if I messed up any spelling or Gwendals name. Leave a review on your way out.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long,long wait...Chapter 4 to Burn! Here's reader review responses:

* * *

**Phantom88**\- Thanks! The chapters seem longer to me because of where I write them up.

**Nickesha**\- Sorry about that. I write the chapters on my kindle and phone so it looks like the chapter is longer. I'm glad you still like it though.

* * *

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 4

The girl pushed open the doors to the throne room. Yuri had to stop for a moment to take in his surroundings, otherwise he might have collapsed.

The throne room was extravagant. It had a white marble floor,with an intricate design, crystal clear glass windows without one speck of dirt, a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling making the marble floor glow. At the other end of the room were two pure white thrones. Drapery hung lightly from behind the thrones.

"Wow..." Yuri said, barely above a whisper. "Beautiful."

"Ah, thank you." A gentle voice came from behind Yuri. He jumped and turned around, and saw a girl with light brown hair and gentle brown eyes. She wore a light pink gown with white shawl. "I tried my best to make it nice. I'm glad that you like it."

"S-Sis!" The girl next to Yuri took a step back when the older girl turned to look at her.

"Hello, Ice. How was your trip?" Ice looked away. "Are you ready to start your work again?"

"Yes sister." Ice didn't look at her sister, but the regret was obvious. " When do you want me to start?"

"Preferably now." Ice nodded, and she walked away leaving Yuri with Ice's sister.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." The woman apologized.

"It's okay." Yuri smiled. Then he remebered that he hadn't introduced himself. "I'm Yuri."

"Oh, yes introductions." She smiled. "I am Maria Higurashi, Ice's older sister and the ruler of this country." Maria curtsied. "Why don't we have a seat?" She asked. "I feel that we will have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Sorry that this one is short! I didn't have a lot of time, but I hope you liked it. Please leave a review on your way out!


	5. Chapter 5

A long, long wait is over! Sorry for not updating sooner. I got focused on other things. Anyway, reader review responses:

* * *

**Phantom88**\- Thanks! Sorry for making you wait so long.

**Nickesha**\- Sorry they're so short. Time schedules and everything, I'm catching up on every fanfiction I haven't updated in awhile. This is usually the second or third, this time third, one I update. I'm glad you still like it though.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

Wolfram and his brothers arrived at the palace awhile after Yuuri got settled. He and Maria had been talking about different things. She seemed really interested in baseball, and he was interested in how her kingdom was. He had just been about to ask her a question when the doors slammed open.

"You damn wimp!" Wolfram shouted, storming up to the Maou. "We've been panicking about you, and you've just been sitting here!"

"Wait Wolfram!"

"Oh, Hello Wolfram." Maria calmly stood. "Yuuri's told me quite a bit about you."

"Hello, Queen Maria." Conrad cut off the blonde before he could say anything. "Thank you for having us."

"It is no problem." Maria replied. "Also, you don't have to call me Queen Maria. Just Maria is mine."

"Yuuri, Gwendal and I will stay here to talk to Maria."

"Ice will take you to your rooms." Everyone, except Maria, noticed the blue haired girl standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there."

"Just long enough for me to hear that I'm directing you to your rooms." Ice shot back. She and Wolfram had a glaring contest before Yuuri decided to step in before things got bad.

"Okay, let's go then."

* * *

"How was your ride here?"

"It was good until it appeared our Maou had been kidnapped." Gwendal answered bluntly.

"I apologize for that. It appears Ice wanted you to arrive quicker."

"So she kidnapped him."

"It was most likely a way for you to speed up your travels." Maria answered, sitting down. "She always did have a tendency to rush into things."

"Is there another reason?" Conrad asked. He had a sneaking suspicion that Maria was leaving something out.

"Well, there is one. But, I do not think Ice would go to such lengths to get it."

"What?"

"A sword fight."

* * *

"So what were you doing with her before we got here, Yuuri." Wolfram asked, glaring at the Maou.

"We just talked." Yuuri answered. Wolfram kept glaring. "She apologized for her sister carrying me off and then we just talked."

"About what."

"Random things. Our kingdoms, Earth, things like that."

"Hmph."

"Wolfram, she's already married." Wolfram stopped glaring.

"Okay, Wimp."

"So you forgive me."

No answer.

"Wolfram."

"Maybe."

* * *

Okay, chapter 5 is done! Sorry if this one was random. I'm writing other chapters as I type this one up. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to share them. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
